Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a wireless communication apparatus that communicates with an external apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, different communication methods have been used for wireless communication between a digital camera and a mobile phone, depending on a communication distance. Thus, a technique of switching communication methods depending on a communication distance for transmitting and receiving data has also been known. In particular, a technique of performing authentication through close proximity wireless communication such as Near Field Communication (NFC) and causing wireless LAN communication to take over the communication has been attracting attention. Furthermore, there is a technique of remotely controlling a digital camera from a mobile phone by performing the wireless LAN communication between the digital camera and the mobile phone.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-131108 discusses a system in which a service set identifier (SSID) and a password are shared between a camera and a mobile phone by using a tag memory of the NFC, so that a wireless LAN connection is established between the camera and the mobile phone without requiring a user operation.
However, since data can be freely written to the NFC tag memory from an external device, abnormal information may be written to the tag memory in a close proximity wireless communication unit of the digital camera or important information that has already been written thereto may be erased, via the mobile phone. In this case, when trying to perform the close proximity wireless communication with the digital camera next time, the mobile phone cannot read out information from the digital camera.